pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EP281
¡Entrenadores panticortos! (en España) o ¡Las primeras batallas! ''' (en Hispanoamérica) (ジグザグマと短パン小僧！ハルカはじめてのバトル!!' en japonés; ''In the Knicker of Time! '' en inglés), es el quinto episodio de Pokémon perteneciente a la sexta temporada. Sinopsis El episodio comienza con Ash y sus amigos peleando contra un entrenador y su Beedrill. Beedrill usa dobleataque, pero cae con el rayo de Pikachu. Ash gana la batalla y el entrenador le agradece la batalla, que según Max y May/Aura, fue impresionante. May le dice a Brock que dos entrenadores dándose de la mano es muy deportivo, Brock y Ash afirman que las batallas son una buena forma de ganar amigos. Max piensa que Ash gasta mucha energía en las batallas, porque si hubiera usado ataque rápido contra el Beedrill del entrenador, lo hubiera esquivado de seguro. Ash se defiende diciendo que sólo fue necesario un ataque para derrotarlo, a lo que Max le recuerda que todavía su rival está en fase de entrenamiento, lo que llega a molestarlo. gigante en la hierba]] De una señal de Pikachu, Ash y los demás ven a un Zigzagoon gigante salir de la hierba. Max se sorprende, ya que el Zigzagoon promedio sólo mide 40 cm y pesa 4 kilos, cuando este es mucho más grande y pesado que eso. Brock afirma que pueden haber muchas razones para el tamaño de ese Zigzagoon, como lo que come. Luego encuentran cuatro Zigzagoon salvajes y normales, y Ash analiza a uno con la Pokédex. Después, aparece un Sentret y tres Pinsir (todos salvajes), y como un Zigzagoon comienza a caminar en zigzag sobre los ya mencionados Pokemon, Ash piensa que a Zigzagoon le interesan Sentret y los Pinsir. disfrazado como Zigzagoon pero revelando su identidad]] El Zigzagoon gigante se acerca al Zigzagoon salvaje y revelando que es humano, se quita el disfraz de Zigzagoon causando el asombro del equipo. May cree que Zigzagoon ha evolucionado en humano (cuando es todo lo contrario, obviamente) y Max empieza a examinar al anteriormente Zigzagoon gigante diciendo que es completamente humano, esto llega a creer a May y Max que Zigzagoon evoluciona en humano. El humano reta a Zigzagoon a una batalla, sin embargo se le escapa por la intervención de Max y May. al quitarse su disfraz de Zigzagoon]] Entonces el chico se da cuenta de que May y Max usan nickers por lo que él los confunde con unos nicker-bocker. Al preguntar May el nombre al chico, este dice que tiene muchos nombres, como Zigzagoon, Tentacruel y Bellossom, pero que su verdadero nombre es Nicolai, el nicker-bocker, diciéndoles que son entrenadores naturalistas como el que conviven con la naturaleza disfrazándose de Pokémon, y de nuevo confunde a May y Max con ellos. Todo el equipo se presenta a Nicolai. May y Max le dicen a Nicolai que ellos no los usan, Nicolai les dice que no deberían avergonzarse por eso. Brock pregunta porque usa Nicolai ese traje de Zigzagoon, este último le responde que lo usa para hacerse uno con la naturaleza y entender los sentimientos de los Pokémon imitándolos, y que cuando sabe exactamente cómo piensan, es mucho más sencillo capturarlos. diciendo que quiere retar al líder del Gimnasio Petalia]] Nicolai revela que quiere retar al líder del gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Petalia, Norman, el padre de May y Max, pero que antes tendrá que atrapar un Zigzagoon para poder pelear contra él. May y Max revelan que Norman es su padre a Nicolai, este ultimo piensa que están bromeando, pero cree que si pelea contra May será un buen entrenamiento, por ser esta hija de un líder de Gimnasio, ademas de que le gustaría conocer sus habilidades como entrenadores Pokémon. Max anima a May a pelear contra Nicolai. Este ultimo dice que la batalla se llevará a cabo en un campo que hay en el bosque, May/Aura todavía esta insegura si debería pelear con el aunque le dice "no me digas que te da miedo pelear conmigo", May está decidida a pelear. Comienza la batalla entre May y Nicolai, May recibe instrucciones y ánimos de parte de Ash. Eligen a sus Pokémon May a Torchic y Nicolai a Mudkip (cuando lo libera se pone un disfraz de Mudkip) respectivamente, teniendo May/Aura una gran desventaja por ser su Pokemon de tipo fuego y el de Nicolai de agua. Aun así, Ash piensa que se resolverá con estrategias, pero Max cree que May/Aura no será capaz de hacer ninguna estrategia. El miedo hacia las batallas de Torchic, la desventaja de tipo contra Mudkip y el mal ordenamiento de ataques de May/Aura hace que Nicolai gane evidentemente, y esto se demuestra cuando ordena a su Torchic atacar. Sin embargo, como Torchic no sabe que ataque usar, se queda quieto, y Ash le dice que debe ordenarle un ataque. May/Aura ordena a Torchic usar ascuas pero con la pistola agua de Mudkip las bolas de fuego se apagan. Entonces May/Aura dice a Torchic que use picotazo, cometiendo un grave error ya que no debe usar un ataque directo, porque si lo usa seria presa fácil para un ataque de agua. Efectivamente, al final sucedió, cuando Torchic es empapado y debilitado. Nicolai dice que si la hija del líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Petalia es así de débil, que ganar la medalla del gimnasio va a ser como un paseo (ofendiendo a Max). Sin embargo, dice que primero debe atrapar a un Zigzagoon. Luego se despide de May/Aura y Max. Aparece el Team/Equipo Rocket espiando al Mudkip de Nicolai, Jessie pregunta si en verdad es un Mudkip, James responde que claro que lo es, diciendo que nada seria mejor que atrapar un Mudkip. Meowth comenta que si le llevan un Mudkip al jefe subirían por la escalera corporativa rápidamente. El Team/Equipo Rocket empieza la operación Captura de Mudkip. May/Aura está deprimida por perder su primera batalla Pokémon (y contra Nicolai), pero Brock le dice que lo olvide ya que May/Aura está empezando y que Torchic estaba en desventaja. Ash le dice que con un poco de experiencia las cosas van a mejorar. Cuando May/Aura le hablaba a Max, se da cuenta de que no está. espiando a Nicolai]] Más tarde, aparece Nicolai disfrazándose de Zigzagoon, en eso Max lo espía. Max dice que nadie se burla de su padre y queda sin castigo. Nicolai comienza a tirar comida para Zigzagoon a la hierba para atraerlos y Max se da cuenta, por lo que va a buscar esa fruta que le encanta a Zigzagoon. Por otro lado, el equipo de Ash busca a Max por todos lados, pero no lo encuentran. Entonces Ash usa a Taillow para que haga una búsqueda aérea. Mientras tanto, Max ya ha encontrado mucha fruta para Zigzagoon, y de repente miles de Zigzagoon aparecen donde Max para comer. Por suerte, Taillow encuentra a Max y le avisa a Ash, mientras ellos corren en su búsqueda. Los Zigzagoon atacan a Max pero aparecen sus amigos para salvarlo. Con un rayo de Pikachu, Ash logra liberar a Max de los Zigzagoon. Aun así, todavía vienen más Zigzagoon para comer, Ash ordena a Pikachu usar rayo pero Max le detiene dado que los Zigzagoon solo quieren comer las frutas de Max y Brock se las da. Aun así, un Zigzagoon lo ataca. Brock no entiende por qué pero May/Aura piensa que tal vez fue porque los interrumpieron cuando iban a comer. salvando a Equipo Ash de los Zigzagoon salvajes]] Justo cuando un Zigzagoon iba a atacarlos, aparece Nicolai disfrazado de Zigzagoon y su Mudkip. Entonces todos los Zigzagoon siguen a Nicolai y el equipo de Ash va a ver por qué. Luego, Nicolai con ayuda de Mudkip comienza a tirar fruta de todos los arboles que haya y los Zigzagoon se las comen. Entre tanto, llegan y Brock cree que a los Zigzagoon se les hará muy bien comer la fruta. Max se disculpa con Nicolai, pero Nicolai dice que lo olvide y que es él el que debe darle una disculpa por decir lo que dijo antes. Max pregunta a Nicolai donde aprendió a hablar Zigzagoon tan bien, y Nicolai dice que no se necesitan palabras para hablar con los Pokémon y que solo se ha de decir lo que haya en tu corazón. capturando a un Zigzagoon salvaje]] Nicolai reta a un Zigzagoon salvaje a una batalla. Nicolai se disfraza de Mudkip y ordena a Mudkip usar pistola agua, aunque Zigzagoon lo esquiva y le tira con un placaje. Aún así Mudkip se levanta y sigue peleando contra Zigzagoon, luego usa pistola agua con el que debilita a Zigzagoon y Nicolai lo captura con una Poké Ball exitosamente. Mientras tanto, el Team/Equipo Rocket ha capturado a Mudkip. recitando su lema]] Luego de que el Team/Equipo Rocket recitara su lema, Nicolai le dice al Team/Equipo Rocket que le devuelva a su Mudkip, negándose por supuesto. Pikachu usa un rayo pero el pararrayos del Team/Equipo Rocket se lo devuelve, llevándose así a Mudkip. Entonces Nicolai se disfraza de Aipom y escala una montaña, mientras tanto los Zigzagoon salvajes que comprenden a Nicolai comienzan a cavar un hoyo. Cuando Nicolai llega a la cima se disfraza de Gligar con el que trae de vuelta a Mudkip y el globo del Team/Equipo Rocket se estrella contra el hoyo que cavaron los Zigzagoon por el picotazo de Taillow. El Team/Equipo Rocket logra salir del hoyo usando a Arbok y Weezing. Arbok usa picotazo venenoso y Weezing usa residuos contra Pikachu, este los esquiva todos y usa Ataque Rápido contra Arbok y Weezing. Con un rayo de Pikachu el Team/Equipo Rocket despega de nuevo. Max y May/Aura se alegran de la derrota del Team/Equipo Rocket. Nicolai piensa que la batalla que tuvo Ash fue una estupenda batalla para alguien que no use nickers/pantalones cortos, Ash le agradece y le dice que ojala hubiera sido así cuando se enfrentó al líder de ciudad Petalia. Nicolai piensa que no será muy fácil vencer al líder de gimnasio. May/Aura dice que no ganara una medalla sin tener una fuerte batalla y Max dice que su hermana es muy mala y su padre es muy bueno. Nicolai pide a Ash un duelo para poder vencer al líder de Petalia con Zigzagoon. Ash usa a Taillow y Nicolai a Zigzagoon y como los dos están peleando con un Pokémon nuevo parece como si fuera la primera batalla de cada uno. Hechos importantes *May/Aura tiene su primera batalla Pokémon. *Aparece por primera vez en el anime Nicolai. *Nicolai atrapa un Zigzagoon. Apariciones Personas Por orden de aparición en el capítulo: *Ash Ketchum (aparición anterior más reciente en EP280) *Entrenador desconocido (debut) *Brock (aparición anterior más reciente en EP280) *May/Aura (aparición anterior más reciente en EP280) *Max (aparición anterior más reciente en EP280) *Nicolai (Debut) *Jessie (aparición anterior más reciente en EP280) *James (aparición anterior más reciente en EP280) Pokémon A continuación te mostramos los Pokémon que aparecen en este episodio. Están colocados por orden de aparición en el capítulo (de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo, siendo Pikachu el primero y Weezing el último). También te informamos del capítulo anterior más próximo en el que hayan aparecido; o de su debut en caso de que así fuera. Asimismo, podrás encontrar comentarios adicionales que expliquen su aparición debajo de las fichas de los Pokémon. El Pokémon elegido de la pregunta "¿Quién es ese Pokémon?" es, en este caso, Yanma. *Pikachu (de Ash): Aparece todo el tiempo junto a Ash. *Beedrill (de entrenador desconocido): Aparece al inicio del episodio peleando contra el Pikachu de Ash. *Zigzagoon (de Nicolai y salvajes): Aparece una manada de 4 Zigzagoon, luego 9 de ellos y luego miles donde esta Max. Uno de ellos es capturado por Nicolai. *Sentret y Pinsir (salvajes): Aparecen mientras Ash analiza a Zigzagoon con la Pokedex. *Mudkip (de Nicolai): Aparece en la lucha contra el Torchic de May/Aura y luego para parar a los Zigzagoon salvajes. *Torchic: Es el Pokemon elegido por May/Aura para combatir contra el Mudkip de Nicolai. *Meowth (del Team/Equipo Rocket): Aparece con el Team/Equipo Rocket todo el tiempo. *Wobbuffet (de Jessie): Aparece de repente, en diversos momentos del episodio. *Taillow (de Ash): Ash lo usa para encontrar a Max. *Weezing y Arbok (del Team/Equipo Rocket):: Lo usan para pelear contra Ash. En el anime es frecuente encontrarnos también objetos con forma de Pokémon, como despertadores con forma de Voltorb. Los siguientes Pokémon aparecen en el episodio, pero no están vivos y pueden ser adornos de decoración, utensilios, etc. Movimientos usados * (usado por el Beedrill del ent. des.) * (usado por el Pikachu de Ash) * (usado por el Torchic de May) * (usado por el Mudkip de Nicolai) * (usado por el Torchic de May y el Taillow de Ash) * (usado por un Zigzagoon salvaje) * (usado por el Zigzagoon de Nicolai cuando era salvaje) * (usado por los Zigzagoon salvajes) * (usado por el Arbok de Jessie) * (usado por el Weezing de James) * (usado por el Pikachu de Ash) Curiosidades *Los ojos de Beedrill al estar debilitado son rojos en vez de negros como en los capítulos anteriores. *May llega a creer que Zigzagoon evoluciona en humano. thumb|La mandíbula de Mudkip es Azul. *Al inicio del episodio, Nicolai imita a Zigzagoon diciendo "Zigzagun" pero luego lo hace diciendo "Zazazagun" *Nicolai disfrazado de Aipom puede escalar y disfrazado de Gligar puede volar. * James nombra a Xochiaca (México) y canta ''No Vale La Pena de Juan Gabriel. Errores * La mandíbula inferior de Mudkip y del disfraz de Nicolai cambian de color en una escena, la cual debería ser entre blanco y celeste. (Ver imagen de la derecha) * Nicolai tiene a Mudkip en su hombro derecho, pero cuando el Team/Equipo Rocket lo observa este está en el izquierdo. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Ein Hoch auf die Knickerbocker! * Chino (Taiwán): 蛇紋熊與短褲少年！小遙的第一場戰鬥！ * Danés: Behold Knæbukserne På * Finés: Polvihousujuttu * Francés europeo: Un dresseur en culotte courte * Hebreo: מכנסיים קצרים mikhnasayim ksarim * Italiano: I Pokémon della foresta * Neerlandés: Op het randje! * Noruego: Redningsmann i knebukser * Polaco: Krótkie spodenki * Portugués brasileño: No Limite do Tempo! * Portugués europeo: Num Piscar de Olhos * Sueco: Mameluckgrabben en:A005: In the Knicker of Time!